


Employment Benefits [Podfic]

by greeniron



Series: Women of Interest [3]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, POV Outsider, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 05:23:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeniron/pseuds/greeniron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It happened the first time, if Shaw was completely honest, because Reese was a dick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Employment Benefits [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Employment Benefits](https://archiveofourown.org/works/741496) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



> I try to avoid recording explicit fics but I couldn't resist Astolat's narrative voice for Shaw.

  
[Mp3](http://greeniron.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/WoI/Employment%20Benefits.mp3)  |||  [Audiobook](http://greeniron.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/WoI/Employment%20Benefits.m4b)  



End file.
